1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an autofocus (AF) operation to be performed by a two-lens 3D camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A two-lens 3D camera which can obtain left- and right-eye images with parallax using two sets of optical systems and two image sensors and which can record the images as a three-dimensional (3D) image is known. Such a two-lens 3D camera is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-103895, for example.